


A Little Help

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Eating out, Lab Mishap, M/M, Praise Kink, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tord shouldnt leave test tubes lying on the ground where anyone can trip on them.





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look porn  
> I wrote this rlly late at night lemme lone i aint fixin errors  
> Also anonnie upload because i dont want me name on this self indulgent shit  
> If you can guess who i am then congrats u get a lolipop

Tord hummed as he swirled a beaker of orange chemicals with a stick. He slowly poured the beaker into a blue cup, and the solution turned a bright pink. He jotted down the end result into a little notepad.

He was working on a new chemical solution in his lab. That of which was connected to his bedroom for utmost privacy. Only his co-commanders had the keys to his room. Red Leader had the most privacy possible in the Red Army Base.

Tord carefully poured the new pink solution into a tube. He was working on a hormone enhancer. The end product was meant to be a mood stablizer for him and anyone else who needed it. The next step in the production process was to test it on somebody. He didnt really have anyone in mind yet. Maybe one of the new recruits? Maybe he'd just slip it into someone's drink at lunch. That was always fun. 

Tord reached for a cap as he was pondering who would be subject to the first trial run when he stumbled on a stray test tube.

"FuHSHIT-!" Tord spat as he fell backwards onto his ass. The tube in his hands was still uncapped and the impact force caused the chemical inside to splash all over Tord's front. He sputtered, wiping the liquid off his face. 

'At least the tube didnt break..' He thought to himself. High quality test tubes were expensive.

His clothes were completely soaked with the solution. Tord took a deep breath in then out. No need to worry. This was meant to be taken oraly. Nothing bad would happen.

He spit some of the pink chemical out and groaned. Or not. Looks like he was going to be the first trial run.

Tord stood himself up and put the test tube back on the counter. Standing in wet clothes was a bit uncomfortable. 

'Trial Run: I have made myself the first to try this hormone enhancer due to a mishap in the lab. Damn stray test tubes. I am feeling no changes other than being slightly warmer than usual.' Tord wrote down on his notepad. Now that he though tabout it, it was warm. Was it just him or had the room gotten hotter?

He huffed and took his coat off but that wasnt enough. The heat persisted. He wiped at his forehead. He felt really weak all of a sudden. This didnt look good. Was the chemical making him sick? 

Tord let out a little 'guh' as a cramp hit him. He clutched his middle and dropped down to his knees. He was hot and shaky. There seemed to be this fog clouding his mind and everything went blank. He was hit by another cramp and let out a full-on whine. It was quickly stifled as he clapped a hand over his mouth. What was happening to him? He couldnt think straight, the drug must be having psychological affects on him and the hormones must be making his body-

Drip.

Tord's train of thought derailed as something leaked from his pussy. He was wet. Oh. Oh no. 

Tord gripped his crotch, eyes widening in fear. He realized what horrible predicament he had just put himself in.

He had accidentally doused himself in not a hormone enhancer, but an aphrodisiac.

 

Another cramp hit him and he bit his lip as more of the fluid leaked out of him, soaking his boxers rather quickly. He needed to make a counter to this, he needed something, he needed help-

No. He absolutely did not need help. Definitely not from a strong, tall, handsome solider. Someone who would comfort him and love him and make him feel good and goddammit he was touching himself.

Tord let out a breathy moan as he rubbed his clit. He couldnt help himself. He dipped his fingers down lower and felt just how wet he was. He slowly slid a finger into himself and groaned.

He hardly noticed the sound of his door unlocking and the pair of footsteps heading towards him until someone muttered "Oh no.." 

Tord's head snapped back and he saw Paul and Patryck standing over him, both looking rather shocked. Tord's face flushed red and he quickly pulled his hand out of his pants. His hand was shiny and dripping with god knows what.

"R-Red Leader?" Paul asked nervously. "What's going on? What's that you're covered in?"

"What d-do you mean? What are you t-two doing in here? This is an in-invasion of privacy." Tord said, trying to sit himself up. His voice was fragile and shaky. Not wholly because of how embarrassed he was.

"We..er..we smelled something odd, and..it's you." Patryck confessed.

"What?" Tord questioned.

"It smelled really sweet in the hallway and the smell lured us in.." Paul said. "Youre the one that smells good. Really good." 

"Really, really good." Patryck repeated. His hands trailed down to his pants and he ran his fingers over his clothed erection. Tord just noticed it, but both of them were hard. 

'Of course, the aphrodisiac must be making me give off enticing pheramones. Everyone in the Base must be able to smell me by now.' Tord realized.

Paul leaned down and trailed a finger under Tord's chin. "You smell like a bitch in heat." He growled in a deep voice. That voice pushed a slight whimper from Tord's throat. 

"You smell absolutely delicious..let us help you." Patryck cooed, kneeling down next to Tord and petting his head.

"You look so desperate. We already locked the door. You can be all ours.” Paul said, licking his lips. 

"I-uuhn-!" Tord hissed as another cramp hit him and more slick leaked out of him. The smell in the room must have gotten stronger, because both Paul and Patryck groaned. 

"Yes, yes p-please, take care of me." Tord groveled. The promise of this feeling going away was enough to make him say yes. Paul helped Tord out of his pants and the cool air against his skin was a blessing. 

Paul carefully raised Tord up onto his knees. Patryck took Tord's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to Tord's lips. Tord moaned into the kiss as Paul ran a finger against his slit. 

"You really are soaked, arent you?" He mused. Tord nodded desperately, breaking the kiss. 

"A-all for you. Hhah-please, please touch my s-slutty cunt." Tord whined. 

"You look lubed up well enough..mm, fuck, I need to taste this." Paul said. 

He pushed Tord onto all fours and lifted his ass into the air. Tord moaned as he felt a tongue against his pussy. Patryck took this opportunity to stuff Tord's mouth with his cock. Tord sucked at it eagerly, running his tongue along the underside. With Paul lapping at his cunt and Patryck slowly thrusting into his mouth, Tord wasnt gonna last long. He felt like he was about to loose his mind when Paul pulled away and Patryck pulled out. Tord nearly whined at the loss.

"Lets give this good boy exactly what he wants." Paul said. Patryck nodded eagerly and the two made Tord sit up. Paul held Tord over his lap and pushed into him. Tord nearly cried with the pleasure of finally being filled up. 

Patryck wrapped his arms around Tord and Tord felt himself being stretched farther than he was used to as Patryck pushed in alongside Paul. Tord had never had two cocks in one hole at once. The stretch nearly stung but Tord was so desperate for it he didnt care. 

He started bouncing up and down, mewling and letting out soft gasps. His soliders seemed to decide he shouldnt do all the work and started thrusting as well. They moved in time with each other, one pushing in as the other pulled out. The two were groaning and stifling moans of their own. Tord, meanwhile, was sobbing with pleasure.   
He loved feeling so full. He loved being a little slut for his soliders.

"Fuh-ffaster-please-so much-" Tord stammered, on the bring of being incoherent. His hips were giving little anxious stutters. He was so close but it just wasnt enough. 

Paul suddenly grabbed Tord by the hips and slammed him down on the two cocks. Tord nearly screamed as he came, adding to the mess of slick under them. He squeezed both his solider's cocks and the tightness made both of them cum. Tord moaned as he was filled up with hot cum. 

Paul and Patryck slowly pulled out and cum flowed from Tord's pussy. He was sated and now that the high was wearing off, he was exhausted. His mind and body had been through the wringer. 

Patryck took his coat off and wrapped Tord up with it as Paul zipped his pants back up. He carried his tired leader to his bed and tucked him in.

"We'll get you showered off in the morning." Patryck promised.

"Issit really that late?" Tord muttered.

"You really need a clock in your office." Paul said, walking into the bedroom.

"Later." Tord said before promptly passing out. Patryck clicked his tongue.

"He's a strange one." 

"Mh." Paul agreed. He turned and walked back into Tord's lab.

"What are you doing?" Patryck called from the doorway. Paul looked back at him and grinned, flipping through Tord's notes.

"Trying to find out how we can make this again."


End file.
